Ranchers
by The Geekiest Gamer Girl
Summary: Chelsea settles happily into a workaholic life. Friends don't exist, but living in solitude is barely a setback for her success. But when her siblings lose the family farm, Chelsea has to take them in. Paradise will become a nightmare. Vaughn x Chelsea (features the following from other games: Mark, Molly, Angela, Jack, Claire, Pony and Annie).
1. Chapter 1: In Solitude I Trust

**CHAPTER ONE - IN SOLITUDE I TRUST**

The sickle in her hand swished and slashed, staying only inches away from the scrawny wild dogs. Their teeth were sharp as they sneered, backs hunched up and eyes narrow in remorse and irritation.

Chelsea swung the sickle again. This time, a large black and white dog appeared at her feet, "Get 'em Jackal!" The dog barked ferociously and lunged at the nearest wild dog. They tumbled and sneered at each other, caught in a rolling fight of barks and bites. The other wild dogs made a break to defend their comrade. But Chelsea lunged in between the group and aimed her sickle. One dog screeched in pain as she made contact with its leg.

Blood dripped from its wound. The dog lifted it with great stress on its face. Jackal returned, blood dripping from its mouth...and the last dog nowhere to be seen or heard. The other two stopped growling, backing away from the duo that approached. Chelsea lifted her sickle, and Jackal growled. Then, the dogs made a dash for the exit with Jackal hot on their tail.

Chelsea didn't move. She felt a feeling of pity rise up for the wild dogs, and yet, she didn't feel remorse. Here they are, fighting to stay alive. But killing her animals to do it. Animals she had to protect.

A faint baa caught her off guard. At her feet was a small lamb, peering at her with big black eyes. She glared, pointing to the barn, "Barn." The little thing lowered its head and started chewing on the grass. Unaware of the dangers it caused. Chelsea made sure the barn door was still closed, and waited with the little one for Jackal to come back. She needed him to help her.

After what seemed like forever, Jackal skipped back. His tail was wagging faster than a blade on a helicopter. He barked happily the moment his eyes caught the sight of Chelsea, but she shook her head. When the dog reached her, she pointed to the lamb grazing at her feet. The dog whined.

"After," Chelsea muttered. It was like their minds were in sync. Jackal growled softly the moment the words escaped her lips. It took one look at Jackal, eyes widening, then made a dash for the barn. The duo followed the lamb. Chelsea was never sure how Jackal was able to do it. She'd tried talking the lamb in more ways than one. But the baby was always more willing to stick its head towards the ground and eat grass than listen to her. But with one bark or growl...sometimes a look, Jackal bent the stubborn will of anything.

Chelsea opened the barn slowly. The little sheep slipped through the crack in the door and disappeared into the darkness. A chorus of bass met her ears, "Stay," Chelsea ordered. Jackal sat outside the door, his tail thumping against the ground. Her hand felt along the wall until it found a familiar switch. When she flipped it up, the lights went on.

In front of her was a barn ten times the size of any she...or anyone else had seen before. Within was a large group of twenty or more sheep lying on the ground. Amongst them were several lambs, including the one that had run away earlier and sent them on the wild goose chase. Chelsea counted heads. There were more than she'd ever thought she'd own. As a kid, she was sure she'd have maximum ten, but at the end of her count, she concluded all thirty-two were nestled safety inside the barn.

She flipped the switch off and closed the door behind her, "Let's go Jackal." The dog jumped up from its spot and followed Chelsea as she made her way down a small hill. In the distance was a large house with a green roof and several workbenches outside. She smiled at the sight. Her muscles started to relax. To her left we're rows and rows of newly sprouted crops. They were a deep green. Beyond was two more barns surrounded by a large fence with lush grass within. Chelsea sighed. She'd been meaning to use the fence as an excuse to move her animals outside more frequently (of course, excluding the winter when the cold bore a deep affect into the animals) but chasing off wild dogs had become a nightly habit. And fences weren't enough to keep the wild dogs at bay.

Jackal dashed into the house the moment Chelsea opened the door. He twirled and barked, not giving her a second glance. She rolled her eyes, and made her way towards the kitchen. Chelsea felt something wet run against her the bottom of leg, but she ignored it. Her hand reached up into a cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out a box, "Here," She reaches into the box, pulls out three home shaped treats and tosses them on to the floor. Jackal catches a treat in mid air and gobbles up the others.

Chelsea doesn't wait for Jackal. She exits the kitchen and collapses on to the couch, closing her eyes. It felt like she hadn't sat down for ages. Her legs suddenly felt like led, and her head pounded. Seconds later, she felt something heavy drop on her lap. Chelsea saw Jackal, head on her lap. She frowned, "Off." But he doesn't budge. Instead his tail thumps against the couch. She sighs again, swiping a pen and notebook from the near bye night table and started scribbling notes. Jackal raises his head and whines; "Stop," Chelsea muttered, returning to the paper, "they're puppies. Don't worry." Jackal ceased his whining, lowering his head back on to her lap. But it didn't matter. Even if he whined and whined, it wouldn't have mattered. She needed more animals. More dogs.

She patted Jackal's head, "You'll train 'em. It'll be fun."

Jackal whined. He jumped off the couch, keeping his back to her and plopped on to the floor. Chelsea rolled her eyes. She knew he'd act like this...in fact, it was the reason she didn't bother mentioning the letter she received a few weeks ago. Even if it was important.

She traced back to the moment she'd opened the mailbox and found an envelope with her name on it. The writing had been messy...and yet she knew the name was hers. She'd seen the writing so many times...and slowly ripped it open. As the spring breeze tousled her hair, she gazed upon the letter. As she read, her heart started to pound:

 _Chels,_

 _The farm's gone. We tried everything we could. We have nowhere to go. We'll be coming to Sunshine Islands this summer. And staying on your farm until something can be sorted out. That shouldn't be a problem._

 _See you soon,_

 _Molly_

 _p.s We kept my phone. Call me._

 _p.p.s I have friends in high places. One breeds dogs. Another cats. *Hint Hint*_

She'd immediately dialled her sister's cell phone. But Molly had listened quietly as Chelsea demanded answers to her questions. She'd been offered nothing. No answers. No explanation. Just, "Be ready. We're coming. I'll have the boat money by the end of spring. Summer 01 is my aim." Besides that, she got nothing. She pushed and pushed, but the other side of the line remained silent. All Chelsea could hear was the sound of breathing on the other line, "Whatever. Give me extra time. I'll need to prepare." And she'd hung up.

They hadn't talked since. Chelsea had thrown the letter into the drawer of her desk, and locked it. The key still sat on her bedside table.

For a moment, she took in the silence. It usually greeted her with a grin, but today it was like ghost shadowing her. The silence whispered and taunted. And she hated it. It was like it knew it would go away for a while, and it was over joyed. The silence didn't want her anymore.

But she wanted it. She needed it. It was important to her. But she couldn't have it.

And the reason? She wouldn't be alone tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N:** My first fan fiction. Pretty excited. Not gonna lie, the outline is pretty long. This fan fiction is Chelsea x Vaughn and won't focus on other couples from any other game. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Enemies in Her Paradise

**CHAPTER TWO - ENEMIES IN HER PARADISE**

The world was still plunged in darkness when Chelsea stood by the ferry docks early the next morning. There was nothing but the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, and the distant echo of a boat horn.

Sleep had never come. Instead, she'd tossed and turned the few measly hours she spent in her bed. Thoughts flowed one after the other. And by the time they'd started to slow, her alarm clock dinged...and here she was. Jackal has jumped up from the foot of her bed the moment he heard the alarm clock sound, but she'd shooed him away with, "When I get back." He tilted his head before slumping back on to the bed and snoring seconds later.

Not that she blamed him. He'd whined a little earlier that night. She thought it was because her foot slapped the base of his back. But she wasn't entirely sure. Just like she wasn't sure why she didn't protest and refuse Molly's...demand.

She pulled a little at her hair and groaned. A small speck on the horizon started to grow. Chelsea could feel her insides swell with a longing to kick a rock and scream into the dead of night.

Her eyes, which had been solely fixated on the growing speck, drifted slightly to the right where a tall man with grey hair and a black Stetson sat on the sand. His hand grasped the strings on a small, black bag nestled against his back. The cool breeze ruffled her hair for those few seconds. But her mind grew numb at the sound of the boat as it closed the gap. Suddenly, her eyes darted back towards the ocean, and her hands gripped each other tightly. And then, the boat docked.

The man pushed himself off the sand with ease; Chelsea could see him out of the corner of her eye and watched as he made his way to the dock. But the moment the boats doors opened, a scrawny girl with short brown hair and a small bag rounded the corner into sight. Chelsea held her breath. Maybe she wouldn't see her...but their eyes caught and the girl offered a small smile, "Glad you're on time." As if Chelsea was ever late.

Chelsea crossed her arms over he chest. It wasn't like she never wanted to see her family again, "CHELSIE!" A voice screamed before something forces Chelsea off her feet. She found herself lying on the ground...and something of great weight on her stomach. A great bundle of blonde hair blocked her view, and when the hair was gone, she rolled her eyes. Chelsea went to push the person off, "Claire. Get off. Now."

Claire glared, "That's mean. Aren't you glad to see me?"

"No," Chelsea shoved the girl off and jumped on to her feet.

The girl pouted, her big blue eyes widening, "So mean! Molly!" Chelsea whined, "Tell her to stop!"

"Stop whining," Molly dropped her suitcase on to the beach, "And mind your manners." She threw Chelsea an eye-piercing glare.

Chelsea crossed her arms and went against the sudden urge to say anything. Even if she wanted to, another voice rose up, "Just stop Claire. You're pathetic voice is annoying the masses," Immediately, Chelsea recognized Jack's big, blue cap.

Claire glared, her nostrils flaring, "How dare you!"

"Oh no," Jack dragged an abundantly large suitcase on to the docks, "I upset you. I'm so sorry. Want a spot of tea?"

"You...piece of fudge!" Claire exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"Oh," A girl with a orange shirt and brown ponytail sighed, "they're at it again."

"Aren't they always," said a guy with blue overalls and a cap on backwards. His eyes met with Chelsea's, "Chelsea!" He took off towards her, and suddenly, she was embraced in a tight hug. It lasted only a brief moment, "You look the same."

Chelsea sighed, "You don't."

"All thanks to the hat," He patted to top of his hat, "found it in the attic. Suites me, right?"

"I guess..."

"Hey girl!" said the girl with a pony tail, "Long time no see."

Chelsea looked at the girl, wanting no more than to curl up and disappear.

She continued, "Mark and I brought you some of mum and dads old stuff."

Mark laughed, "Jill hasn't stopped talking about it."

"I'll hand it over later," Jill smiled, "I can't wait to see your farm. I bet it's beautiful."

"Yeah..." Chelsea trailed off. She hadn't ever thought of it as beautiful. Most of the time, it was more a working girls dream.

Jill's head snapped back towards to boat, "Are Angela and Annie still on board?"

"They'll be out briefly," Molly cut in, luggage still in hand, "but we should get ready. Did you two get your things?"

"Here," Jill gestured to a small yellow bag in he right hand.

"Good. And you?"

Mark chuckled, "I brought nothing but what you see. So yes, everything is accounted for."

Molly nodded, "I'll get you stuff later."

"With what?" Mark smiled, "we're broke."

"Chelsea won't mind," Molly said boldly, flashing Chelsea a smile. "We're family. And family share."

"...Oh yeah? I'm older!" Chelsea heard Jack scream.

"Shut it!" Molly's voice hollered, "oh. Here come the girls."

From the boat, a young girl about seventeen with long brown hair and a beautiful red bandanna emerged with another on her tail. The second was a few inches taller, but both said little as they left the boat and descended on to the sand. It was at that moment that Chelsea's eyes drifted back to the spot where she'd seen the man with the Stetson. He had vanished. But she was able to think about it for a second.

"Finally," said Molly, "did you get everything?"

The girls nodded in sync…as if they had done this before. Chelsea felt the breeze pick up a little. Molly smiled, "Good. We need to get going. The sun's going to rise."

Chelsea hadn't noticed a variety of oranges and pinks that appeared in the sky as the darkness started to fade. But it wasn't as if she cared. In fact, she felt a sudden tightness in her chest. She'd usually be halfway finished with the sheep barn by now. Instead, she was stuck here retrieving her siblings. It was stupid. She wanted to be put in the fields instead of looking after her siblings. How hard would it have been to find her farm? There were next to none others in existence on Sunshine Islands.

But it didn't matter.

No one had asked. Molly was doing as she pleased. And everyone was content with no independent thinking.

After Molly summons the others, everyone is huddled in a circle, "Good. All here."

"This is gonna be awesome!" Mark exclaimed enthusiastically, "just like old times."

"And at Chelsea's farm!" Claire exclaimed, "this is gonna be super duper fun."

"This isn't a vacation!" Molly scolded, "We're here only until we get our own place."

"Like that's going to happen," said Jack.

Molly glared, "Enough Jack."

"Yeah Jack," Claire smirked.

"Shut up."

"Who are you telling to shut up?"

"Don't start!" Molly sighed, "Chelsea. If you'd please lead the way."

Chelsea wanted to glare, but rather, she gestured for everyone to follow her...like a rebel leading the enemy into their paradise.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry it took so long. Updates will become scarce when school starts back up. But I'll do my best. Thanks for the support so far! I hope you enjoyed this update.


	3. Chapter 3: What's Mine is Mine

CHAPTER THREE - WHAT'S MINE IS MINE

Chelsea led her siblings down winding paths and bridges toppling over rivers. The colours in the sky grew vibrant and distinct until the glowing night stars vanished. The moon was a small, ball of dimly lit light and the suns great rays shone boldly over Sunshine Islands as it rose over the east horizon.

All her siblings trundled behind her, carrying suitcases, bags, and small items. Mark stuck out like a sore thumb. His hands were stuck down his pockets, and unlike his the rest of his blood that groaned and whined with the extra weight of the items, he whistled absent-mindedly.

Up and about, the bright sky brought villagers out of their homes. Chelsea noted several wandering the paths, gazing around the village as early morning sun's rays hugged them. But as they rounded the corner, down a path that led straight to a bridge, her mind was at ease when familiarity caught her.

Their feet hit a large patch of grass, and before them was an enormous stretch of land. A chorus of gasps erupted from the group. Ahead were rows and rows of seeds and sprouts poking from the earth's rich soil. There were buildings, pens and fences. Small and grade fruit trees.

Mark's hands slipped out of his pockets, "By golly…"

"What a pad!" The voice belonged to Jack. He eagerly darted for a nerve mound of soil, "rich fertilizer…this stuff ain't cheap."

Claire scoffed, "like you'd know anything about fertilizer."

"Chelsea, are all those barns full of animals?" said Pony, gesturing towards three large barns.

"Of course," said Chelsea. Did they think they were decoration?

"Is that your maker shed!?" said Mark, pointing to a small light brown building with a charcoal coloured rooftop.

"Yes…"

His eyes widened.

"Chels…" Angela's low voice cut through the chorus of voices, "…do you have pets?"

Chelsea's words caught in her throat for a moment, "Yes."

"Our bags…" Molly cut in, pushing in between Angela and Chelsea. When Chelsea didn't answer right away, she continued, "…we need to put our bags down. And then a tour."

"A tour?" Chelsea's mind filled with the million things she had to do, "What tour?"

"Our tour," said Molly, "if we're to help you, we need a tour."

Chelsea gasped, "Help me!?"

A mountain erupted. The colour drained from Chelsea's face. Her brain started to scream a thousand curse words. Questions bubbled on her lips.

"Yes," said Molly, "Help you. To ear our keep. Be useful."

Was she serious? Chelsea was tempted to as. The light seemed dimmer, and the birds song had instantly stopped.

And yet Molly's eyes danced. It was only when she caught sight of a small mailbox that the danced haulted, "Come."

It was like a lioness had called her cubs in after they spent all day playing. The group watched her for a moment, frozen in place. Then, one by one, each body scurried after her.

Chelsea groaned. She prayed that the ground would open and swallow her while. Maybe this problem would disappear when she was spat back out. But the birds had started to sing again, and the ground refused to open up. So she tailed behind the group to the door and snuck in at the tail end.

As the door inched shut, the echoes of barks and growls registered in her ears. Molly, per usual, sat down her abnormally large suitcase and pointed a finger at Jackal, "Be quiet." But Jackal barked louder and his growls intensified.

There was a moment of hesitation. Something in Chelsea's heart lifted at the thought of watching Molly try to lay the law down on Jackal. Perhaps, just to see who would crack first. But then, visions of work dnd chores danced in front of her…so Chelsea compromised with a quick whistle.

At once, the barks and growls came to a halt and in a split second there was a wave of cries and kisses. A wet, slobbery tongue licked every inch of the girl's face. And before Molly could rush forward to pull the dof off her, Chelsea starched the dog's head so he would graciously go back to standing on all four paws.

Mark had set himself down on Chelsea's couch, arms crossed over his chest, "Wasn't expecting this."

"Your house is so small!" Claire whined "Where am I suppose to sleep?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" said Jack, "in the barn with the cows." Wouldn't expect any less! You'd fit right in!"

"Jack!" snapped Molly, "such things are uncivil."

Chelsea's mouth opened faster than Molly's with a follow-up inquiry, "Our builder was busy with other requests. His business will continue with me this afternoon."

"That is poor planning, Chelsea," said Molly, "I'd expect you to be better prepared."

"I'd have been…" said Chelsea, "…and if you'd given me more than a few weeks notice."

"Don't blame others for your problems," snapped Molly, "with your lack of preparation, i'm amazed you keep this boat adrift."

A million retorts bubbled on Chelsea's lips, and every emotion dialed up to an eleven. Chelsea glared daggers at her older sister. Molly met Chelsea with a blank stare.

"Chelsie!" Claire whined, "I can't sleep on the floor!"

Jack opened his mouth to make a comment, "Speak one word, and I'll whip you to kingdom come," said Molly, "Since your disorganization will cost us, Annie and Claire will sleep in your room."

Chelsea bit her tongue, balling her fists intensively, "Fine."

"Pony will get the couch, and the rest of us will sleep on the floor," As Molly barked demands, everyone grabbed their suitcases, starting towards designated rooms.

All the while, Chelsea stood there with shaking fists.

But despite feeling like a thousand fires were burning her face, the words never made it out.

"Your room's fit for a queen, Chelsie!" said Claire. Chelsea weaved in between Jack and Annie, who'd settled to grabbing their belongings, and dragging them to their sleeping spots, settling in the doorway of her room.

Clothes had been strewn all over the bed and floor. Hangers were empty. Drawers opened.

Claire threw her bag open, "You don't mind do you?" She grabbed the nearest empty hanger, and started throwing clothes on it. One bye one, empty hangers were filled with a variety of clothing. Blouses. Skirts. Leggings. Everything Chelsea had thought of. By the time Chelsea had time to think, the closet that had once bee full of orange shirts, and jean shorts was full of pink dresses and black flats.

Chelsea gathered her orange shirts and jean shorts from the floor, and scurried back to the living room. Pony had found her way to Chelsea's kitchen and was fiddling with the pepper shaker on the counter. The others were setting out their clothes, scavenging the house for blankets…to which Chelsea didn't offer information.

Jackal rubbed his back against Chelsea's legs. She scratched his head all the while wondering how long it would take for Gannon to build an additional three bedroom's to her house. And get some of this nightmare under the rug.

 **A/N:** It's been a while. College got busy. Unfortunately the final year is chaotic! I hope this update will hold everyone over to the next! Thanks for your support.


End file.
